


Has it Been Another Year?

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Some Spoilers, Sweet!Dean, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Reader requested  Could I request a dean x reader with fluff or smut or angst or whatever works for the story where dean and the reader have been dating but dean has been really distracted by everything going on this season from his mom to the lucifer baby. But for their anniversary dean pulls out all the romance to show the reader how much she means to him, especially with everything going badly… no pressure if you don’t want to write it but thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested this so I wrote some good old fashion fluff. It was just enough to help me break my dry spell with writing. So thank you anon I owe you one, hope you enjoy it

You could hear Sam and Dean muffled through the wall, though you didn’t need to guess what was going on between the two of them this time. It was the same basic tension that was constantly going on these days. You had thought when Dean had come home with Mary that night, and the darkness and God were no longer in the picture that things might go back to just hunting down evil. 

He couldn’t catch a break. 

Now it was constant distractions. First Mary had seemed off from the minute you met her, and you blew it off as being dead for almost three decades probably wasn’t as simple as waking up from a nap, but still she had this look in her eyes you couldn’t shake. Then she was off doing her own thing, hunting, but you doubted it. Of course, then, letting the devil hang out on Earth had back fired, go figure. Now you were all faced with what having a living anti christ might entail. All the while the British Men of Letters were skulking around, doing who knows what, which after the tortured Sam you knew wasn’t going to end well. It made sense that Dean was distracted. 

Pulling the covers up to your chin you took a deep breath, the smell of Dean’s mint soap hitting you and reminding you of him being in lockdown, it seemed for a while you were going to lose this forever. It had been so hectic you were not all that surprised that Dean had forgotten your anniversary. After all it wasn’t like he didn’t show you constantly how much he loved you. Though as you heard footsteps coming down the hall you wished it would be one of those movie moments where he would walk in carrying a tray with breakfast made and a little rose in a cup, then after setting it down the food would go cold as you both got so caught up in making love. Something cheesy. 

The door smack against the wall and Dean was wearing his classical scowl and you stifled your laughter knowing that now was not the time to have him sniping at you. 

“Can you believe him?” As he paced around the room he started digging inside the closet, pulling out random clothes, and alarming you noticed he was grabbing your stuff too. 

“No,” you figured agreeing was best, “but is the punishment for Sam being a dick is to force him to wear our clothes?” 

“What?” He spun around and you noticed that he was clutching a pair of your sexiest underwear. 

Hopping out of bed, you walked over to him appreciating that even in his anger his gaze still raked over your body like when you first met him, you pried open his fist and pulled out your panties and held them up to get his attention. 

“Why are you grabbing all of this?” 

“Were going on a hunt.” He turned back around and pulled out the suitcase. He never folded anything when you were leaving so everything you wore was constantly wrinkled and you watched as he flung the luggage on the bed and started heaping everything inside. 

You were skeptical, “and what is Sam going to do while we hunt this whatever?” 

A huff was his only response and you started to sulk. It was bad enough Dean was clearly too busy to even remember your anniversary but now you couldn’t even spend the day in bed but instead you would probably be waist deep in a grave in a few hours. 

After he had zipped the bags, it was clear the matter was settled, he had loaded up the impala in record time pausing in his activities only long enough to give Sam a pointed look before hitting the road. 

If him being all cranky had been a little alarming it was nothing compared to how he started acting once the two of you were alone. He never mentioned the fact that this date marked three years of being together, which would have been nice, what was much stranger was how when he turned on the music you noticed your iPod was hooked up and something other than classic rock was playing. He rubbed his thumb against your wrist while he drove and hadn’t even mentioned the case at all. 

“So tell me about this monster were tracking,” you were trying to get sense of what was going on with Dean, “does it have to do with Lucifer’s love child?” 

He just smiled a little, the edges of his eyes crinkling, and shook his head. You couldn’t understand what would have so quickly changed his mood, this was a guy who knew how to brood over things. 

“Alright so no demon spawn, why don’t you just tell me so we can stop playing 20 questions.” 

There was something in the way he was glancing over at you, it reminded you of the time you first met him when things were simpler, or at least relatively so. With the sudden influx of bigger badder evil things he always seemed so heavy, the way he squared his shoulders and his jaw ticked, you missed this relaxed demeanor. Not that you didn’t understand, you loved Dean no matter how complicated things were, in fact you seemed to love him more in spite of it. 

“Were here.” 

The hotel was huge, rustic but modern, this wasn’t some small town sleaze bucket place. The timber which made up the outside of the place was richly stained with green accents making it look perfectly suited for the woods it was nestled in. It wasn’t the kind of place you typically stayed on hunts, maybe it was just stage one of the investigation, some spirit haunting the high paying customers. 

It wasn’t the abode that had you jaw springing open however, Dean had gotten out of the car while you were musing silently and was standing next to the now open passenger door, he was holding out his hand to you. 

“What are you doing?” You were lost. “Is this like, part of the hunt?”

He threw his head back, and a fit of deep laughter left his whole frame shaking, you didn’t get what was funny. 

As he got himself under control he looked at you with a serene expression, “no hunt babe.” 

Then it hit you, “you weren’t actually fighting with Sam this morning, were you?” 

“For once, no. I was telling him that I wanted to do something special for our big day and that it should be a surprise.” 

You jumped out off the car, and completely ignored the way your head smacked against the frame as you wrapped him in a giant hug, standing on your tip toes to kiss him deeply. “You Dean Winchester are a great man.” 

“Happy anniversary sweetheart.” 

He grabbed the luggage and went and checked you into the hotel, he had reserved a huge room with a jacuzzi and there were flowers sitting on the nightstand, it was so ritzy that the giant flat screen T.V. even had HBO for once. You gazed out the window, the back of the place stood over a incline and you could see the way the forest pines stretched back for miles. It was beautiful. Even though you were busy taking in how amazing everything was you could feel the way Dean was only watching you. 

“Do you like it?” His arms wrapped around you waist and his chin rested on your shoulder. 

You spun in his grasp, “it’s wonderful, you are so good to me, I can’t believe this.” 

“There is one more thing alright.” 

Something about the way his eyes looked almost like he was going to cry scared you, and even though you knew it was crazy you thought maybe he was going to drop some terrible news on you and this was all just an attempt to soften the blow. He dug through the suitcase and when he walked back over to you there was something in his balled up fist. 

Then you were about to cry as he got down on one knee, and suddenly you realized that Dean totally had the ability to do something cheesy for an anniversary. 

“No,” your hands shook.

He was looking up at you, “might want to wait before you start throwing the word no around,” and even though he was trying to lighten the moment you could tell he was actually nervous.

“Y/N, I think I knew from the minute I saw you behead that vamp that someday I would be here asking you this,” he kept gauging you reaction, “then I got to know you as a person how strong, and thoughtful, how beautiful you are inside. I was so lucky when you finally picked me.” 

“I love you,” and even though you own voice was barely audible you saw his smile get bigger. 

“Now I want to lock this down, Y/N, will you marry me?” 

As he slipped the tiny emerald on your hand you did start crying but it was the easiest thing in the world to answer him now.

“Yes.” 

He hopped you and kissed you, your tears were slick against his face and you had never felt more excited about the future good and bad with this man. 

“Happy anniversary baby.” He had never looked this happy. Apparently there were things that made everything evil out there seem a little less terrible when the two of you were together.


End file.
